mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
At the Height of your Perversion
'At the Height of your Perversion '(変態ざかりの君たちへ, Hentaizakari no Kimitachi e) is the third episode of Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu!. Plot Summary Tomorrow, A Porn Book is Coming Out As Satou is walking down the street, he is accosted by Futaba, who surprisingly has a pair of giant boobs. In reality, it is her booby pillow, and she put it down her shirt so that she might look like she’s 18 years old. When asked why, she said that she wants to buy a porn magazine so that she can give it to Chiba as a gift. Satou, without thinking, suggests that she just use her artistic skills to draw pornographic pictures for Chiba. Futaba is eager to do this and she drags Satou back home with her. In the Marui sisters' bedroom, Futaba has Satou sit down as she draws porn pictures. She shows them to him to get his input, but at first he refuses to participate. Eventually, Satou makes the offhanded comment that all of the pictures are nudes and that usually porno mags have models partially clothed in underwear, which Futaba thinks is a great idea. She has a difficult time drawing underwear, however, so she forces Satou to model for her with her panties and Mitsuba's unused bra. Having no way to fight her, Satou quietly and anxiously waits for her to finish drawing, and when she does he jumps up and shouts in celebration. Just at that moment, Mitsuba walks in and sees him wearing her bra, putting him in that situation a second time. At the end of the day, Futaba and Satou are going to give Chiba his present, and they spot him on the way there. Chiba is at first thankful for the gift, but he says that he prefers real life pictures and that Satou likes drawings because he is on a higher level than him. As he and Futaba get ready to check for porno mags by the river, Satou angrily attacks him. Necro-manager-esque Yabe is teaching a class, although the students notice that he is acting strangely, frequently pacing around and flatly going through the lesson. Suddenly, he starts violently shaking his desk and shouts "Earthquake!" which makes Mitsuba think that he's gone insane, though he quickly tells them that it's just a drill and he was trying to add some spontaneity to it. All the students get under their desks as part of the drill except for Mitsuba, who says that someone of her stature doesn't belong under a desk. Yabe then says that she has been killed because she didn't follow the safety rules, but she says that he didn't follow them either. When Yabe goes to get under his own desk, he finds Hitoha there, knocked senseless from when he shook his desk earlier. Before he can do anything for her, the fire drill begins and the class has to start evacuating. As the class begins to leave the building, with Yabe carrying the knocked-out Hitoha, Mitsuba says that since she's dead, he has to carry her out too. Yabe is now carrying both girls, Hitoha in his arms and Mitsuba on his back, make-believing that the fire is right on his heels. He slowly makes his way to the exit, but right before he reaches it Mitsuba yells out that the ceiling collapsed and that the smoke is getting thicker. He tries to cover his mouth with Hitoha's body (the only thing available to him), but Kuriyama sees him just at that moment and thinks he is committing obscene crimes like usual. Feeling Mitsuba's sweat from the heat of the day, Yabe gets an idea to put out the pretend fire; he puts the girls down and then spins Mitsuba around in circles by her arms, spraying her sweat everywhere. This has the desired effect on the pretend fire, but the only real-world effect is to fling Mitsuba's panties in Kuriyama's face. Yabe then has to try to explain the situation to Kuriyama and Principal Noda, which only makes it worse. Beneath the Bottom of the Same Sky During the Sports Festival, Soujirou is hiding in an equipment shed. Meanwhile, Futaba is looking to see if he has arrived yet. Hitoha insists he isn't coming, but when Yabe warns the triplets that a suspicious person has been spotted in the school, they know that it must be Soujirou. Still, Hitoha tells him that they need to find and detain that person whatever the cost. Mitsuba figures that the reason Hitoha wants him arrested is because she doesn't want to have to do the parent-child three-legged race, which turns out to be the truth. Having spilled a drink on herself, Hitoha goes to find a towel. She ends up looking in the equipment shed and finds her father crammed in a locker, pantless, and slams the door on him. Soujirou tries to explain that he only lost his pants after trying to practice the three-legged race with a chair tied to his leg, which led to him being chased by the authorities. Hitoha reluctantly agrees to do the race with him, but Soujirou's shirt gets ripped as he exits the locker. Before Hitoha can stop him, they are running to the starting line. Soujirou is spotted with Hitoha and a teacher tries to stop him, but Yabe tries to tell him that he's actually her father. Meanwhile, Soujirou and Hitoha manage to win the race. At some point during the race, however, Soujirou's boxers fell down too, which prompts Hitoha to yell out that she doesn't know him. Casual Trip with Stopovers At the end of class, as Satou is getting up to leave, Chiba rushes behind him and pinches him on the back. He ends up telling Satou that he has perfected a new move, essentially bra unhooking. Mitsuba overhears this and mocks him, but says he can feel free to use the move on her. At this point, Chiba realizes that she and most of the other girls in class don't have breasts and therefore don't wear bras, making his move useless, so he has to tell Mitsuba that she's no good. Just then, however, Sugisaki starts to talk about a new bra that she bought. Chiba then asks her if he can use his move on her, which angers Mitsuba since she was passed over for Sugisaki. Chiba is insistent that Sugisaki is the only one worthy of his move, which makes Yoshioka think that he's in love; she says that she'll do whatever she can to help him. This makes Chiba ask Yoshioka if he can use his move on her, which angers Sugisaki for being passed over. As everyone is yelling, Chiba gets the idea to unhook the bras of Sugisaki and Yoshioka at the same time with both hands, but it doesn't work. He lifts up their skirts to see that they are wearing swimsuits because gym is next. However, Sugisaki is furious and kicks him in the crotch, and the crowd dissipates, leaving the crumpled Chiba. An Hour for Papa and Daughter The Maruis are at the table, with Futaba and Soujirou looking at a photo album. A photo of Soujirou's more handsome days prompts a conversation about how the three girls used to fight for his attention. Mitsuba then says that she has company coming that day and herds her father and Futaba away into the next room. The company is Sugisaki, Yoshioka, and Miyashita coming to work on a project for school. As they get set up in the living room, Yoshioka finds the photo of younger Soujirou and excitedly asks Mitsuba who it is. Mitsuba is purposefully ambiguous in her response, saying that she has a special relationship with him. This continues and she makes them all think that he is her boyfriend. Sugisaki is skeptical and demands that Mitsuba call him to prove it. Mitsuba calls Soujirou's cell phone, and Yoshioka makes her say "Soujirou, I love you", which she is very reluctant to do for her own reasons. As Yoshioka is freaking out, Futaba, who heard the whole thing over the phone, runs in and yells at Mitsuba, saying that she loves Soujirou more, which Yoshioka also misunderstands. Soujirou himself then appears, thinking that his daughters are acting just like they used to, and asks them to give him a hug, but Hitoha says she still doesn't like him. The project is forgotten. Characters & Cast * Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi * Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi * Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka * Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo * Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi * Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro * Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa * Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki * Miyashita: Oohara Momoko * Aiko Kuriyama: Saitou Momoko * Noda: Takaoka Binbin * Megu Mitsumine: Hasegawa Shizuka * Kaoru Hino: Igarashi Hiromi * Airi Ogata * Shiori Itou * Mayumi Katou Manga Differences * Satou doesn't comment on Futaba's booby pillow and how he thinks it's strange that her dad bought it for her birthday in the manga. * In the anime, Satou imagines Chiba laughing while he is waiting for Futaba to finish drawing his model. * In the manga, Futaba mentions that she also prefers photos to drawings, but she went with Satou's suggestion to make an art book because she thought he knew better. * During the fire drill, some of the students' disaster hoods are different, particularly Matsuoka's very unique hood which somewhat resembles an eboshi, a type of cap worn by Shinto priests. * In the anime, the girls who are scared of Soujirou are Megu and Kaoru, the same girls who got him thrown out of the sports festival in episode six of the first season. * The manga includes a yonkoma after chapter 63 which shows Mitsuba with the bra she never wears. * Some of the characters' reactions to the events in the last scene are changed from the associated manga chapter: ** In the manga, Soujirou imagines that Mitsuba is calling him just to insult him more. ** Soujirou's reaction to his daughters apparently fighting over him is also different in the anime, with him asking them to give him a hug. ** Sugisaki also has a more extreme reaction to the events, literally rolling on the floor laughing while in the manga she only seems to laugh to herself. Category:Season 2 Episodes